Christmas Wishes
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: All of the main characters are kids. This is how I envisioned their Christmas to be. I know it's a bit early for Christmas but oh well.
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: I know that it's only November and it's not even Thanksgiving yet, but I wanted to get a head start on my Christmas story. All of the characters are around the ages 6 to 13 years old. Paloma and Martin are in this story. This story is not based on Hidden Passions.   
  
Snow began to fall on the streets of Harmony. Shops were getting ready to close. Christmas was only two weeks away and the citizens of Harmony were becoming anxious. Christmas was the most celebrated holiday in Harmony. The riches family, the Cranes, threw a Christmas ball for the most elite citizens in Harmony. Although the common people were unable to join the festivities of the Crane ball, they were able to watch from their homes. Almost everyone in Harmony had a Christmas tree in their home. This however was not true for the Lopez-Fitzgerald family.   
  
Pilar and Martin Fitzgerald-Gerald told their kids not to worry about not having a tree. All they needed in life was each other; that's was the only thing that mattered. It was ten o'clock at night and Pilar had just gotten off from work. The children were asleep except of Paloma. She was up watching T.V; she paid no attention to her mother's angry expression at seeing her daughter up so late.   
  
"Why aren't you asleep like all the rest?" Pilar asked her.   
  
"I'm not tired; besides, I'm sixteen and should be aloud to stay up late." Paloma said.  
  
"Paloma you know the rules. Tonight's a school night and you're suppose to be in bed at nine o'clock." Pilar said to her.  
  
"Mom come on. Why do I have to go to bed at nine why can't I stay up later?" Paloma asked her.  
  
"It's the rule. If I let you go around breaking the rules then I have to let your brothers and sister do the same. Theresa is already taking after you way too much. She's need a sister that listens and takes responsibilities for her actions; not someone who disobeys her mother every chance she gets." Pilar said.  
  
"Mother would you listen to yourself. Theresa is only seven years old. She deserves to have some fun. You don't let her have any fun at all." Paloma said.  
  
"Paloma, taking Theresa out on a school night and not bringing her back until nine-thirty is not appropriate. I was worried sick when I came home to find you had taken Theresa out." Pilar said.  
  
"Mother you don't have time to take her out. You won't even let her play with any of her friends. Mother I know that you mean well, but Antonio, Luis, and Theresa need less rules and more freedoms." Paloma said.  
  
"Paloma I am in no mood to argue with you. Next thing you will be telling me is that my three year old son needs to stay up as late as he wants. Paloma go to bed. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow." Pilar said to her.  
  
"But mama..."  
  
"Paloma go now." Pilar said.  
  
Paloma went to her room that she shared with Theresa. Theresa opened her eyes when she saw her sister come into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I was watching T.V. What are you still doing up?" Paloma asked her.  
  
"I was watching the snow storm from the window. I wish mama would let me play outside in the snow." Theresa said.  
  
Paloma felt bad for her siblings. She never understood why her parents were so strict when it came to hanging out with their friends. The only time Theresa was able to hang out with anyone was when they went over to the Russell's; and that was not often. Whitney was way too busy with her tennis career making it impossible for her to have any friends at all. T.C Russell spent more time with his seven year old daughter than he ever did with his three year old daughter. Paloma heard her mother close her door and go to bed. She turned to Theresa and smiled.   
  
"Theresa would you like to go outside and play in the snow?" She asked her.  
  
"I don't think we're aloud to go outside when it's dark." Theresa said.  
  
"Mama will never know. She's gone to bed. Come on Theresa, it'll be fun." Paloma said.  
  
"Well, as long as we don't get into trouble then I guess so." Theresa said.  
  
The girls got up from their bed, put on the winter clothes, and climbed out of the window.   
  
Ethan lay in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. In two weeks his fun would be over with. He would be shipped off to boarding school soon. While his mother anticipated the ball, so she could show off the latest fashion, he was dreading it more and more. The ball was his last night of freedom. He felt guilty for thinking this way. While he was whining about how he had only two weeks of freedom left, Sheridan was stuck in Paris by herself. She only gets one night of freedom. He hoped that one day Sheridan would experience happiness and freedom. He turned around on his side and went to sleep.   
  
Martin Fitzgerald came home and saw his two daughters playing outside in the snow. It was late and they must have snuck out on their own. He parked the car and went over to them. When they saw him their eyes filled with terror. He didn't say anything he just picked up snow and chucked it at them. They began playing with their father. While their brothers and mother soundly slept.  
  
Like I said I'm not going by Hidden Passions. I know that the ages are probably way off but that's the way I wanted it. 


	2. What is Love?

She stepped off the plane into the cold Massachusetts's night. No one said anything to her; they just moved her on to the next destination; the Crain mansion. Her father, for some reason, decided to let her come home two weeks early. She was quickly escorted into the limo and got in as quickly as possible in hopes that she would be able to warm herself soon. The limo drove off and Sheridan sat in the back of the limo all alone. Whenever she came back to Harmony no one was ever there to greet her. The only one who was ever excited by her return was Ethan and the maid, Pilar. Julian never paid any attention to her and Ivy had her own problems to deal with. 

Sheridan drove past the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and saw three people playing in the snow outside. She smiled and wished that she were one of those girls out there playing with their father. Her father never played with or never talked to her for the matter. He was ruthless and cold. He only saw Sheridan as nuisance not a daughter. He was harsh towards and he always scolded her when she came home. She hated being apart of the Crane family. To her, it was like they never cared for anyone but their selfish needs. Ivy had only been married to Julian for eleven years and she was already more of Crain than Sheridan had ever been. She didn't understand why Julian married her when it was obvious that he didn't love her at all. She wondered if her father ever loved her mother. He never talked about her to her ever. Her mother was not even aloud to be discussed in the Crain household. The limo arrived at the front entrance and waited for the guards to open the gate. The limo finally pulled up to the front entrance and Sheridan reluctantly got out of the car and headed up to the front door. A maid opened the door and greeted Sheridan. She stepped inside of the warm house and could hear her brother and father talking in the other room.

"Father, why did you have Sheridan come home so early?" Julian asked

"This is the last time that I'm going to let her come home ever again." Alistair replied.

Sheridan stood at the door and heard everything her father and brother were talking about. They looked up when they noticed her and motioned for her to come in.

"Sheridan come in here now." Her father ordered.

"Yes father." Sheridan said.

"Sheridan you will be staying in the family cottage on the other side of the property." Alistair said.

"Why can't I stay in my room in house?" Sheridan asked. 

"It's not your room anymore. Now go with Jenna and she'll take you to the cottage." Alistair said. 

Sheridan said nothing and went with the maid to the cottage. Sheridan was left by herself in the cottage. She went into the back bedroom and cried herself to sleep. 

The alarm rang and Pilar sprang out of bed. Martin was still sound asleep and she was careful not to wake him. She turned the lights on in the living room and in the kitchen. She then proceeded into the kid's rooms and woke them up. Antonio and Luis got up right away. Paloma and Theresa however didn't budge. Pilar shuck them again and still they wouldn't budge. She became annoyed with their stubbornness so she went out back got two buckets full of ice water from the back yard and poured it on them. They both woke-up screaming so Pilar slapped them across the face. 

"How dare you wake-up screaming when your father is sleeping after his long hours at the Crain mansion." Pilar sternly said.

"How dare you pour ice water on us then smack us when we scream from the ice water." Paloma said.

"Excuse me young lady." Pilar said.

"You heard me." Paloma said.

Pilar smacked Paloma across the face again. 

"Don't you get smart with me again." Pilar.

"Yes mama." Paloma said.

"Theresa get out of bed now and get ready for school." Pilar said.

"Yes mama." Theresa said.

Pilar rushed her kids out of the house and into the car. When she got outside, she noticed snow angles in the yard. She then understood why Paloma and Theresa couldn't get up this morning. 

"So girls did you have fun last night?" Pilar asked.

"What do you mean mother?" Paloma asked.

"She means did we have fun making snow angles with daddy." Theresa said.

"Your father was outside playing with both of you when he knew that you should have been inside and sleeping. Paloma you don't get if do you? Fine I'm not going to ground you. You want to play in the snow so badly then fine by me. When you get home I want both of you to get the shovels from the storage room and I want you to shovel all of the snow off the yard. I hope you have doing it." Pilar said.

"But mom, Theresa is only seven years old. I think that, that punishment way to harsh for her." Paloma said.

"Paloma what did I tell you before? Theresa's old enough to play outside late at night, then she's old enough to shovel the whole backyard." Pilar said.

There was silence the rest of the way to school.

Rebecca woke up with a smile on her face. Her daughter Gwen came into her room and sat next to her mother on the bed.

"How is my little darling this morning?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine mother. I can't wait for the Crain ball in two weeks." Gwen said.

"I can't either. I'm glad that you brought it up. I need to talk to you about something important.

"What is it mother?" Gwen asked.

"Marriage Gwen." Rebecca said.

"Marriage mother? I'm only thirteen." Gwen responded

"I know my dear but in a few years you'll be ready." Rebecca said.

"Well, what about marriage mother?" Gwen asked.

"At the ball you are going to meet the future heir of the Crain mansion and business. Your goal is to make him fall in love with you so that you can become the future Mrs. Crain." Rebecca said.

"Why would I want to marry him?" Gwen asked.

"If you marry Ethan Crain then you will be the most powerful the most richest woman in the world." Rebecca said.

"Wow! Mother I like that idea." Gwen said.

"That's my girl. Now why don't you go get ready for breakfast." Rebecca said.

"Yes mother." Gwen said; then left her mothers room.

She had done her part now it was Ivy's turn to do her part. 

Ethan came into his mother room to see if she was up yet. She turned around from her mirror and smiled at him.

"Come in my dear and shut the door." Ivy said.

"Good morning mother." Ethan said.

"Ethan I want to talk to you about something." Ivy said.

"What is it mother?" He asked her.

"Ethan I want to talk to you about a certain young lady that is going to be at the Christmas ball in two weeks." Ivy said.

"Who mother?" He asked.

"Gwen Hotchkiss." Ivy said.

"What about her?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, Gwen is the one I want you to marry one day." Ivy said.

"Mother I don't even know her and what happens if I don't love her?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan that word is so over used. Who even knows what love really is?" Ivy said.

"I thought that you're suppose to love someone before you marry them." Ethan said.

"In marriage, love doesn't really matter. It's not the most important thing. Now when you get married if you happen to both fall in love than good for you. Love is just another probability to marriage that's all; nothing else." Ivy said.

"I never thought of it that way." Ethan said. 

"Well, I want you to think about it." Ivy said.

"Yes mother. I'm going over to see Sheridan." Ethan said.

"Okay but be back here in little bit." Ivy said.

She was glad that she had finally talked some sense into him. 


	3. The Velvet Dress

Christmas scent filled the Russell house; T.C was watching the junior tennis match from earlier in the day. He couldn't believe that Whitney had messed up so much. He took note that she didn't put enough topspin on this serve or not enough speed on that one. He was becoming madder by the second. How could she mess up so much? She did win the match but those mistakes were inexcusable. Didn't she care about her future at all? Why was he wasting his time? If she was going to make that many mistakes then she should just quit because there was no way that she was going to keep on winning playing tennis with such poor etiquette. Eve came in into the room and saw her husband shaking his head at the TV. She wished that he would let her be a kid.   
  
"Honey we need to talk about Whitney." Eve said.  
  
"Yes you're right. Did you see how horrible she played earlier today?" He asked her.  
  
"T.C, Whitney is going to the Crane ball with Theresa." Eve said.  
  
"No she's not. She has to work on her tennis. She can't be going to any rich ball especially one at the Crane mansion." T.C said.  
  
"Sweetie I really think she should be able to go with Theresa." Eve said.  
  
"I don't think so and what is Theresa doing going to a ball at the Crane mansion?" T.C asked.  
  
"Well, Ivy invited her to come. Pilar and Ivy are really close and her husband also works for the Crane's." Eve said.  
  
"No Eve she can't go." T.C said.  
  
"T.C she's going whether you like it or not." Eve said.  
  
"No she's not. She has a big tennis match on Christmas and she can't be up all night partying with her friends." T.C said.  
  
"T.C the ball is on Christmas night and her tournament is in the morning. She can go." Eve said.  
  
"No she can't' she'll be too tired to practice in the morning and I'll have no of that." T.C said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter. Whitney can miss one day of practice." Eve said.  
  
"No she can't. She has to practice all the time if she's going to become a professional tennis player one day. The answer is no." T.C said.  
  
Eve walked out of the room in a fit. How was she going to tell her eldest daughter no? This wasn't fair to her and it wasn't to Whitney as well. Eve then came up with an idea. She marched back into the room.  
  
"Alright T.C she can't go fine; but you have to tell her that she can't go. Tell her the reason that she can't go is because you're a jackass." Eve said then walked out.  
  
"Eve...wait no...Fine she can go to the party." T.C said.  
  
Eve sat in the kitchen smiling.   
  
Gwen went into her mother's room upon her request to see her daughter. She sat on her bed and smiled when her mother presented her with a box.   
  
"What is it mother?" The girl asked.  
  
"It's an early Christmas present." Rebecca said.  
  
Gwen took the box from her mothers hand and immediately ripped the rose covered wrapping paper off. Inside the box she found a long sleeveless velvet dress. Embroidered in it were different types of flowers. Gwen looked at her mother and smiled.  
  
"This is the dress you will wear to the ball. Ethan won't be able to resist you. "Rebecca said.  
  
"I hope you're right mother." Gwen said.  
  
"I know that I'm right." Rebecca said.  
  
"I'm going to try it on." Gwen said.  
  
"Alright then." Rebecca said.  
  
After Gwen had tried on the dress she threw it carelessly into a pile of clothes that lay by her bed. She thought that the was the pile of clothes that were going to be sorted and put back into her closet; but they weren't. They were going to Ivy who would in return give them to Pilar's youngest daughter. The maid picked up the pile and handed them off to the Crain driver. He then left the Hotchkiss grounds with Gwen's new velvet dress. Gwen came back into her room for her dress. She couldn't wait to show Andrea and Kimberly her new dress. They had been friends for years and Gwen couldn't wait for the party. Her friends hadn't gotten their dresses yet so Gwen's would be an original. When she came upstairs to get the dress, she saw that it was gone. She looked frantically all over the room for it. When she couldn't find it, she screamed.  
  
Rebecca came running into her daughter's room.  
  
"Gwen, what's wrong dear?" She asked.  
  
"It's gone mother...it's gone." Gwen cried.  
  
"What's gone?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"My dress; I left it here and now it's gone." Gwen said.  
  
"Well you go out and see your friends and I'll have the maids look for it." Rebecca said.  
  
"Pilar before you leave I wanted you to give this to your daughter Theresa." Ivy said and held up a box.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Crain." Pilar said and took the box.  
  
  
  
When Pilar left, Ivy smiled to herself. She hoped that Theresa enjoyed the new dress. She couldn't wait to meet her next week. She had heard so many wonderful things about her. She was happy that Pilar agreed to let her children come to the ball.  
  
When Pilar got home she handed the box to Theresa. Theresa, who loved presents, ripped the paper off the package. Inside was a beautiful sleeveless velvet dress with roses embroidered into it. 


	4. Dismay for the Rich

She sat at desk crying. They had searched for hours and had come up with nothing. Her mother was so disappointed in her that for once in all the years since she had been alive, she was scent to her room. Tears now rapidly flooded down her face; how could she have lost the one thing that would secure hers and her mother's futures for life? Rebecca came barging into her daughter's room. Anger had replaced any love or affection that she had for her daughter. Gwen utterly afraid of what her mother would do to her. Rebecca approached her daughter quickly and grazed her cheek with her hand. The sting that was left behind didn't hurt her as much as the shock of slap did.  
  
"You ungrateful bitch, how could you loose that precious dress? Do you know how hard it was to fine that dress. That dress is the key to the Crain fortune; you may not think so but believe me it is. Guys like sexy yet sophisticated women and that dress had all those qualities and much more. You would have looked like a queen not a princess in that dress." Rebecca said.  
  
"I'm sorry mother." Gwen cried.  
  
"Sorry, is not going to bring that dress back. Gwen do you know what this means?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"Yes mother." Gwen said.  
  
"What does it mean then?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"It means that I will have to look extra hard for that dress." Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen we have less than a week until the ball. Why did you have to go pull some crappy stunt?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Gwen said.  
  
"Well, I don't want any excuses. I want answers and I want them now." Rebecca said.  
  
"I told you that I took the dress off and placed it on my bed and when I came back for it, it was gone." Gwen said.  
  
"Now I have to go and find you another dress. Gwen I won't be able to find you another dress that will be able to match the equality of your previous dress." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yes, I know that." Gwen said with sorrow.  
  
"Get dress in your finest winter dress. We're going to Ivy's to have tea." Rebecca said.  
  
"Am I going there to meet Ethan?" Gwen asked hopefully.  
  
"No, you, Ivy, and I are going to have tea. This will give you the chance to get acquainted with your soon to be mother- in-law." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yes mother." Gwen said.  
  
"Oh and by the way if you screw this up, I'll make you wish that you weren't Hotchkiss." She said.  
  
  
  
Gwen sat on her bed and wiped the tears off her eyes. She had screwed up and unleashed her mother's anger upon her. Gwen found her best dress and sat down to comb her hair and get ready for the evening. As she was coming down the stairs she could hear mother and father talking.  
  
"She lost the dress Jonathan." Rebecca said.  
  
"She what? Now how's she suppose to get Ethan to marry her?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, maybe she can impress him with her award winning smile. Gosh I can't believe she would play around with our lives like that." Rebecca said.  
  
"Her marrying a Crain was our best chances of finally taking over the Crain industry." He said.  
  
"Why couldn't she have been born more beautiful?" Rebecca asked in a sad tone.  
  
"Your side of the family my dear. Make sure that she doesn't mess this tea party up." He said.  
  
"Oh don't worry I've already warned her about what happens if she does." Rebecca said.  
  
"Good my dear." He said.  
  
"Mother, Father, what are you talking about?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Oh nothing dear." Rebecca said.  
  
"I'm ready to go now." Gwen said.  
  
"Why of course you are?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Come dear it's time to go." Rebecca said.  
  
They got into the car and drove off to the Crain mansion. This was the first time that Gwen had ever been there. When they arrived at the house, they were greeted by Ivy Crain and Sheridan Crain.  
  
"You must be Gwyneth Hotchkiss." Ivy said.  
  
"Yes mam." Gwen said.  
  
"I'm so very pleased to meet you. This is my sister-in-law, Sheridan Crain. Why don't you young ladies go ahead into the conservatory. We'll join you in a few minutes." Ivy said.  
  
  
  
And that was the beginning of Gwen Hotchkiss and Sheridan Crain's friendship. 


	5. Tea Party

"So where's Ethan?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"He's out with his father." Ivy said.  
  
"You said that he would be here." Rebecca said.  
  
"Don't worry Rebecca. They'll be married." Ivy said.  
  
"I'm not worried Ivy; it's just that Gwen's special dress that I bought her has gone missing." Rebecca whined.  
  
"Well that is such a tragedy. You know there's less than a weak until the ball." Ivy said.  
  
"I know that; I now have to go out and buy her a new dress." Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh well; I think we should call the girls in for tea." Ivy said.  
  
"Yes I think your right." Rebecca said.  
  
  
  
"So do you like to live here?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No I don't." Sheridan said.  
  
"Why not? This place is huge and beautiful." Gwen said.  
  
"I'm the only girl and Ethan is fun and all but I wish there was a girl here for me to play with." Gwen said.  
  
"If you would like, you can come over to my house." Gwen said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sheridan said.  
  
"Girls come in here and have some tea." Ivy called.  
  
As they walked into the living room, Pilar came through the door.  
  
"Good morning Pilar." Sheridan said.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Crain. Who is this?" Pilar asked.  
  
"This is Gwen Hotchkiss." Sheridan said.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Hotchkiss." Pilar said.  
  
"Good morning; you can call me Gwen." Gwen said.  
  
"No she can't; the help is never to address you buy your first name." Rebecca said.  
  
When Pilar heard Rebecca's voice immediate anger filled her. She turned to her and shrewdly smiled.  
  
"Ms. Rebecca, how are you on this fine morning?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Excuse me but it's Mrs. Hotchkiss to you." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yes of course. Mrs. Crain can I get you anything?" Pilar asked.  
  
"No Pilar I don't need anything. I hope your youngest daughter likes her new dress." Ivy said.  
  
"She is very grateful to you." Pilar said.  
  
"I'm sure she is Pilar. After all, they're your children. Pilar why don't you ask your daughter to join Sheridan and Gwen for some tea and cookies." Ivy said.  
  
"No I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want my daughter hanging out with children not of her class." Rebecca said.  
  
"Rebecca, Theresa is a very nice girl." Ivy said.  
  
"Sounds like a gold digger to me." Rebecca said.  
  
"Rebecca she's only seven years old." Ivy said.  
  
"They learn early in middle class homes." Rebecca said.  
  
"That's okay Mrs. Crain. Theresa is going to be at her friend's house all day." Pilar said.  
  
Pilar served the tea and the cookies to Ivy's guests. She hated serving Rebecca; she was smug and so undeserving of everything that she had. The only reason that Rebecca was as rich was because she had gotten pregnant. Her parents had actually paid tons of money for her to go to private school with Ivy. They had to take out a second mortgage on their home.   
  
"Gwen I'm very pleased to meet you. Tell me, Gwen what is your favorite season?" Ivy said.  
  
"Winter Mrs. Crane." She replied.  
  
"Winter, why?" She asked.  
  
"I love the snow and the cold weather makes me appreciate having a roof over my head." Gwen said.  
  
"That is such a remarkable answer." She said.  
  
Rebecca was so pleased with her daughter. She knew that Ivy wasn't going to let her precious son marry a spoiled rich girl; that's why they had practiced different types of questions that Ivy was sure to ask.  
  
"Gwen what's you favorite charity and why?" Ivy asked her.  
  
"My favorite charity is the Crane Foundation For Children; I think that it's very important to give to children who are less fortunate. That's why I donated my old dresses to Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald' young daughter." Gwen said.  
  
"You are such a very nice and giving child my dear." Ivy said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Crane." Gwen said.  
  
"No thank you Gwen for being such an unselfish young lady." Ivy said.  
  
"Well, Gwen tries." Rebecca said.  
  
"Rebecca may I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Why yes of course you may." Rebecca said.  
  
  
  
"Rebecca, Gwen is an amazing young lady and I think she would make Ethan a very happy wife someday." Ivy said.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." Rebecca said.  
  
"Well of course I agree. Ethan will be free to spend his whole entire time with Gwen at the ball." Ivy said and then went back into the room.  
  
Good job Gwen my dear. Soon you'll be a Crane and we'll be richer than ever. Rebecca said to herself. Pilar secretly listed in disgust. 


End file.
